


Eros's Arrow

by TheAzureFox



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: F/F, Greek myth references again, about as super romantic as I'll ever get, based off that one Kyoko x Ema post I saw awhile back, but i tried to mesh them together, despite the fact they've had zero canon interactions, i'm not sure I got either Ema or Kyoko right in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAzureFox/pseuds/TheAzureFox
Summary: In her eyes, Ema Bessho is a goddess.(Kyoko x Ema)





	Eros's Arrow

Kyoko doesn’t know when the feeling first starts. Perhaps it starts when she sees Ghost Girl fight off a hoard off SOL’s minions in one of their many raids, fighting tooth and nail alongside Vyra in the depths of the VRAINS. Perhaps it is when Ema Bessho offers her a drink to the salvation of their sanity, alcohol drowned down parched and hungry throats. Perhaps it begins when Ghost Girl catches Vyra in her arms after she falls off her board or when Vyra leads Ghost Girl to safety when their plans have all but gone up in smoke. Whatever way it started, however, has now led to complications that border on the edge of making Kyoko lose her mind.

Ema Bessho, for lack of a better scientific description, is a goddess borne from the craft of Aphrodite. Carved from pearl marble, enchanted with red lips and thick eyelashes, Kyoko can’t help but feel as if Eros is playing tricks with the logic of her mind.

Kyoko, by all means, is a person of rational explanations. However, as she watches Ema shift through several documents, long pink hair drifting over her shoulder, Kyoko feels that any logic she has simply cannot explain away the fact that Kyoko is bewitched by this woman before her.

If Ema is aware of such sentiments, however, then she surely plays ignorant to them. Legs beckon Kyoko’s attention, constantly crisscrossing as Ema picks up paper after paper on a bare mattress and scans them over with beautiful pink eyes.

Eyelashes flutter and the pink-haired woman raises a hand to stifle a yawn, disrupting Kyoko’s moment of study.

“Tired?” Kyoko asks.

A shrug of denial. “Not yet.”

“Need some coffee?”

“Please.”

Kyoko grabs a spare cup off one of their hideout’s various counters and pours a cup from a nearby coffee-maker. She hands it to Ema and the woman accepts with a nod, gaze pinned to the document she’s staring at.

“What are you looking at this time?”

Ema pats a spot beside her and Kyoko obliges, sitting down with her shoulder brushing past Ema’s own. The woman glances up at her before returning her gaze to the paper. “It seems SOL has been creating lobbies to try and influence prominent members of our government,” she sips from the cup and gives Kyoko a sigh. “How much do you want to bet those members will take SOL’s side?”

“I’m not betting anything,” Kyoko scowls. “I know better than that.”

An eyebrow raises, a teasing smile on red lips. “Oh? Why not? Come on, you know there’s still a possibility of winning.”

“Not on _that_ particular bet there’s not.”

Ema settles the cup on the surface of a table, pulling back a piece of hair as she tosses the report aside. “This is boring.”

The red-haired woman grabs the discarded paper and looks over it with idle scrutiny. “Yes, but it’s work.”

“Fine. It’s still boring.”

“There’s not much I can do about that, I’m afraid,” Kyoko sighs. “The boys all decided to up and leave us and Aoi’s sick so…it’s up to us to read through these all, I guess.”

“The boys are enjoying themselves, no doubt,” Ema flops over on the mattress. “They get to go and duel. We get to stare at paperwork. It’s unfair.”

Kyoko flops down beside her, heart beating loudly in her chest as her fingers brush against Ema’s own. “Yes, but it’s not like they’d let us go so easily either.”

“They _should_ ,” Ema rolls her eyes and turns on her side to face Kyoko. “Akira and the others get all the glory but no one acknowledges that _we_ get to save their butts most the time.”

Soft pink eyes meet wide silver and Kyoko tries not to fluster. “T-To be fair, they’ve saved us too.”

“Doesn’t mean they get to do all the fun stuff without us.”

A soft breath and then Ema curls closer to Kyoko, her gaze wistfully lost as Kyoko’s lungs close up and refuse to allow her the room to breathe. Ema reaches out a hand, her other tucked underneath her head, and slender fingers reach out with wary caution for her cheek. Kyoko watches, perturbed, lips parting as Ema cups her cheek and brushes her hand against a lock of red hair.

“Em-?”

A soft _shh_ sound slips past painted lips and Ema shakes her head, urging Kyoko into silence. Her head slides on the bare surface of the mattress to meet Kyoko’s forehead, thick eyelashes pressing down against each other before fluttering back open. It’s like Ema has cast an enchantment over her, weaving magic that compels Kyoko to want to reach out and kiss her.

As if flattered by Kyoko’s gaze, Ema smiles. “How oblivious we must both be, huh?”

“Eh?”

The spell Ema has cast comes falling down but its effect still lingers. Kyoko watches as Ema pries herself from the bed, pulling out her hair-tie to let her hair settle down like a curtain. Such a rare sight leaves Kyoko hungering for more. It’s so unfair that Aphrodite chose such a beautiful actress to steal Kyoko’s heart. Ema reads like the mysteries of Kyoko’s childhood days, obvious to the eye and yet somehow still completely out of sight. Kyoko liked the rationality of science, liked the reasonability of explanations made by logic and sound-thinking. Every mystery had a solution, that much she knew. The telltale fables of the heart were just the lies that the TVS sold to boost their products – they were no more evidence-based hypothesizes than they were selling points.

Pink threads travel down Ema’s backside, falling down like a curtain that shimmers and waves. Kyoko wants to thread her hands through such pretty pink locks, to run her fingers through them and to watch them brush against her cheeks. Ema turns around and what Kyoko sees first is not her face but her lips. Kyoko can’t help but imagine leaning forward to capture them, to watch as Ema’s eyes widen in astonished surprise and they fall into bliss.

“…ko? Kyoko?”

Ema leans down in front of her, a finger tilting Kyoko’s chin up. The goddess gazes down upon Kyoko, her breath hot on the red-haired woman’s cheek as a thumb brushes the underneath of her eye. Worry dances in the eyes of a ethereal phantom and Kyoko reaches out her own hand to comfort such a anxious soul.

“Hey,” Kyoko begins, her mind disappearing into words as Ema leans in against her touch, closing her eyes. “Can we…stay like this forever?”

Ema’s eyes flare open. The pink-haired woman pulls away from her outstretched hand, turning around with her arms behind her back. Kyoko watches her, arm falling to her side.

“Did I…?”

“ _No_.”

A voice as clear as wind chimes sings and Kyoko is taken aback.

“It’s not you,” Ema says, shaking her head. “But I’m flattered, honestly.”

Kyoko tilts her head, the silence inviting Ema’s reply. The woman turns around, stepping close to Kyoko so that she stands above her, strands of pink fluttering down to brush against the tip of Kyoko’s nose.

“I can see it in your eyes,” Ema murmurs, gloved hands pulling back a piece of red hair to place behind the other woman’s ear. “But not yet. Not right now. We still have a war to fight. I won’t gamble a thing when I don’t know the odds of me winning.”

“…Alright,” Kyoko swallows the word but manages a smile that somehow keeps from looking strained. “I can accept that much. If it’s what you want.”

“It is,” Ema’s lips quirk upwards and it is simply _radiant_. She laughs, settling down beside Kyoko and intertwining her hand with the red-haired woman’s. “Because then, at the very least, I’ll get to spend all my time with you without worrying about whether someone from SOL is going to plunge a knife into my back.”

Kyoko’s gaze softens and she squeezes Ema’s hands. “Well, when this is all over, I can’t imagine anything better.”

Their eyes meet and, in the dim light of the space they inhabit, the world fades into a soft shade of pink and red. Silver meets magenta and, in the pocket of the universe they sit upon, Aphrodite offers up Kyoko’s heart to Ema. The woman takes it, her red lips parting in surprise until the hush of the room swallows them whole.

(When they depart, there is something left lingering. Something tingling on pink and red lips and a kind of warmth that curls around their hands.)

(When they depart, Vyra still feels Ema’s lips on her own and tries to hold back the smile she feels as Ema laughs once more.)

**Author's Note:**

> So awhile back I saw someone shipping Ema and Kyoko and I couldn't help but want to try my hands at the pairing at the time. This was an unfinished piece that was close to being done but I just never finished until now so as I have nothing better to fill in for this week's VRAINS fanfic deadline here you go.
> 
> I wanted to post something Christmas-y for this week's fanfic but I haven't really had the time to work on that so maybe some other time because I'm not sure if posting a Christmas fic after Christmas is the right timing for a Christmas fic at all lmao


End file.
